1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation dial provided on a camera body and, more particularly, to an operation dial with an illuminator which can be effectively used specifically as a mode dial for selecting a desired shooting mode (e.g., an exposure mode) from different shooting modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cameras having a program auto select mode in which a programmed AE (auto exposure) mode is automatically selected from different programmed AE modes based on the photographic situation, the camera bodies are usually provided thereon with an operation device for manually selecting the program auto select mode. One known type of the operation device is provided with a manually rotatable member (e.g., a mode select dial) on which a character representing the program auto select mode is printed. The program auto select mode is selected by manually rotating the rotatable member so that the character is set opposite an index mark formed on the camera body. If the program auto select mode is selected in advance, a microcomputer in the camera body chooses the most appropriate auto exposure mode from different programs based on object distance, brightness, lens focal length, etc. Some camera bodies are provided with an LCD panel which indicates the most appropriate auto exposure mode selected.
According to such a known type of operation device having the manually rotatable member, the user can confirm whether the program auto select mode has been currently selected by visually checking whether the character representing the program auto select mode on the rotatable member is currently set at the index mark. However, the user cannot confirm which program has been automatically selected from the different programs in the program auto select mode.
Cameras having a manual exposure mode, a shutter-priority AE mode and a program AE mode, and provided with a shutter dial on which numerals of different shutter speeds, a character representing an auto shutter-speed mode and other characters representing the program AE mode and other AE modes, are known in the art. In this type of camera, if the user desires to select one of the different shutter speeds, he or she operates the shutter dial so that the desired shutter speed printed on the shutter dial is set to the index mark formed on the camera body. Likewise, if the user desires to select one of different AE modes, he or she operates the shutter dial to select one of the different AE mode positions in the same manner. In the case where the user selects one of the different shutter speeds by operating the shutter dial, if the user wants to know the currently-selected shutter speed, the user needs to see the numerals of the currently-selected shutter speed on the shutter dial, at the index mark, which is currently set. Further, in the case where the user selects an AE mode by operating the shutter dial, he or she cannot know the selected shutter speed, which is automatically selected based mainly on object brightness, by looking at the shutter dial.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operation member which makes it possible to manually select a desired mode or parameter from different modes or parameters easily, and at the same time, a subordinate mode or parameter which is automatically selected from different subordinate modes or parameters by visually confirming the manually selected mode or parameter by looking at the operation member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an operation device of a camera having an auto select mode in which a mode is selected from different modes based on the photographic conditions, wherein the auto select mode is selected by operating an operation member which can indicate whether the auto select mode has been automatically selected and further indicate which subordinate mode has been currently selected in the auto select mode.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow taken in conjunction with the appended claims.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operation device of a camera is provided, which includes an indication member having a plurality of characters; an operation member which is movable relative to the indication member and comprises an index mark for pointing at one of the plurality of characters when the operation member stops at a corresponding stop position thereof; and an illuminating device which illuminates at least one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark points.
According to this structure, since a character formed on the indication member which is selected manually with an operation member from a plurality of characters is illuminated by an illuminating device, the operation member and the indication member are closely related to each other. This makes it easy for the user to visually confirm the currently selected character which represents, e.g., a corresponding mode or setting.
Preferably, the camera includes a control device for selecting at least one of a mode, a function, and a setting which corresponds to one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark is set at, to operate in accordance with the selected mode, function, and setting.
Preferably, the camera includes an auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from different modes based on predetermined conditions.
Preferably, the illuminating device includes a plurality of light emitters so that each of the plurality of light emitters can illuminate a corresponding one of the plurality of characters.
In an embodiment, in the case where the power of the camera is ON, the control device controls the illuminating device, which corresponds to the one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark points, to be illuminated, and wherein after a predetermined time has elapsed, the control device controls the illuminating device to be turned off.
Preferably, the manual operation dial includes a shutter selecting dial which can select a shutter speed or shutter auto selected mode.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device does not illuminate the one of the plurality of characters even in the case where the one of the plurality of characters is set at the index mark.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device emits a plurality of illuminating lights of different colors.
In an embodiment, the control device turns each of the plurality of light emitters ON and OFF in a predetermined particular pattern immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON, wherein the control device does not turn the plurality of light emitters ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern thereafter in a power-ON state of the camera.
In an embodiment, the camera includes an auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from different modes based on predetermined conditions; and a flash-prohibiting auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from the different modes based on predetermined conditions, a flashlight unit, which is coupled to the camera body, being prohibited from discharging in the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode. One of the plurality of characters represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode; wherein the remaining characters of the plurality of characters represent each respective remaining the different modes.
In an embodiment, in the case where the power of the camera is ON while the index mark is set at the one of the plurality of characters which represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode, the control device turns ON one of the plurality of light emitters which corresponds to the one of the plurality of characters which represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode; and the control device further turns ON another one of the plurality of light emitters which corresponds to one of the another characters of the plurality of characters which represents one of the different modes that is automatically selected in one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode.
Preferably, a stop mechanism is further included for stopping the operation member at the corresponding stop position.
Preferably, the stop mechanism is disposed to lie substantially in a plane in which the illuminating device lies.
Preferably, the operation member is formed as a rotatable cylindrical member which is rotatable relative to the camera body, and wherein the indication member is formed as a disk member which is surrounded by the operation member.
Preferably, a support disk is further included positioned behind the indication member, the illuminating device being fixed to the support disk; wherein the operation member includes a bezel having the index mark which is rotatable around the indication member and the support disk.
Preferably, the bezel includes a bottom end member, the bottom end member having a through hole at the center thereof. The support disk includes an axial shaft which is fitted in the through hole, the support disk being fixed to the camera body via the axial shaft.
In an embodiment, a stop mechanism is further provided for stopping the operation member at the corresponding stop position; wherein the stop mechanism includes a series of click holes formed on the bottom end member at predetermined intervals a spring member part of which is fixed to the support disk; and a click ball which is fitted in a spring member hole formed on the spring member to stay engaged with the spring member hole. The click ball is continuously pressed against the bottom end member by the spring member so as to be engaged with one of the series of click holes when a rotation operation of the bezel stops.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of LEDs which are arranged on the support disk substantially along a circle at predetermined intervals. The support disk includes a receiving hole in which the spring member is positioned, the plurality of LEDs being arranged on portion of the support disk other than a portion of the support disk on which the receiving hole is formed; and wherein the spring member is positioned so that the hole thereof is positioned in the receiving hole.
In an embodiment, in the case where the operation member is operated while the control device is controlling the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern, the lighting controller stops turning the plurality of light emitters ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern and subsequently turns ON one of the plurality of light emitters which corresponds to one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark is set at.
In an embodiment, the control device controls the illuminating device to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern, between a first mode and a second mode. In the first mode, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF regularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON. In the second mode, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF irregularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON.
In an embodiment, the control device switches between the first mode and the second mode each time a battery is loaded in the camera body in the case where the index mark is set at a second one of the plurality of characters.
In an embodiment, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON only when the index mark is set at the auto picture mode.
In an embodiment, the camera body includes a built-in flash unit; the control device, receiving lens information from a interchangeable lens attached to the camera body, determines whether the attached interchangeable lens is identified as a type of lens wherein a picture mode can be selected according to the lens information. In the case where the control device determines that the auto picture mode cannot be selected, the control device does not turn each of the plurality of light emitters ON and OFF immediately after the power of the camera in turned ON.
In an embodiment, when the camera is switched ON, the control device selects one mode from a mode wherein the plurality of light emitters are turned ON and OFF and a mode wherein the plurality of light emitters are not turned ON and OFF.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an operation device of a camera is provided, including an indication member including a plurality of characters; an operation member which is movable relative to the indication member and includes an index mark for pointing at one of the plurality of characters when the operation member stops at a corresponding stop position thereof; an illuminating device; and a control device for controlling the illuminating device. The illuminating device illuminates the one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark points, wherein the one character displays an auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from different modes based on predetermined conditions. One of the plurality of characters represents the auto picture mode and the remaining characters of the plurality of characters represent each respective remaining the different modes. The control device to be turned ON and OFF in a predetermined particular pattern immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON. The power-state of the camera is ON while the index mark is set at the one of the plurality of characters which represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode, the control device turns ON one of the plurality of light emitters which corresponds to the one of the plurality of characters which represents of the auto picture mode.
Preferably, the camera further includes a flash-prohibiting auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from the different modes based on predetermined conditions, a flashlight unit, which is coupled to the camera body, being prohibited from discharging in the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode. One of the plurality of characters represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode and the remaining characters of the plurality of characters represent each respective remaining the different modes.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of light emitters so that each of the plurality of light emitters can illuminate a corresponding one of the plurality of characters, wherein the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF regularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of light emitters so that each of the plurality of light emitters can illuminate a corresponding one of the plurality of characters; and wherein the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF irregularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON.
In an embodiment, immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be firstly turned ON in order, and subsequently turned OFF in order after all of the plurality of light emitters are turned ON.
In an embodiment, immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF one by one at random.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of light emitters so that each of the plurality of light emitters can illuminate a corresponding one of the plurality of characters; wherein the control device turns ON all of the plurality of light emitters before a predetermined period of time elapses after the power of the camera is turned ON. The control device turns one of the plurality of light emitters which corresponds to one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark is set at, after the predetermined period of time elapses.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of light emitters so that each of the plurality of light emitters can illuminate a corresponding one of the plurality of characters, wherein the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON only when the index mark is set at a specific one of the plurality of characters.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of light emitters so that each of the plurality of light emitters can illuminate a corresponding one of the plurality of characters; wherein, in the case where the operation member is operated while the control device is controlling the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern, the lighting controller stops turning the plurality of light emitters ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern and subsequently turns ON one of the plurality of light emitters which corresponds to one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark is set at.
In an embodiment, the control device comprehensively controls overall operations of the camera; wherein the control device stops turning the plurality of light emitters ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern in the case where the operation member is operated while the control device is controlling the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern.
In an embodiment, the control device controls the illuminating device to be turned ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern, between a first mode and a second mode. In the first mode, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF regularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON. In the second mode, the control device controls the plurality of light emitters to be turned ON and OFF irregularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON.
In an embodiment, the control device sets one of a first mode or a second mode. In the first mode, the control device controls the illuminating device to be turned ON and OFF regularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON. In the second mode, the control device does not control the illuminating device to be turned ON and OFF irregularly immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON. The control device switches between the first mode and the second mode each time a battery is loaded in the camera body in the case where the index mark is set at a second one of the plurality of characters.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device emits a plurality of illuminating lights of different colors.
In an embodiment, a color of one of the plurality of illuminating lights which illuminates a corresponding one of the plurality of characters is different from a color of another one of the plurality of illuminating lights which illuminates a corresponding another one of the plurality of characters.
In an embodiment a first one of the plurality of characters represents the auto picture mode and is illuminated by one of the plurality of illuminating lights which has a first color. A second one of the plurality of characters represents the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode and is illuminated by another one of the plurality of illuminating lights which has a second color that is different from the first color. The remaining characters of the plurality of characters represent each respective remaining the different modes and are respectively illuminated by yet another one of the plurality of illuminating lights which have a common third color that is different from the first color and the second color.
In an embodiment, at least one of the plurality of characters represents a corresponding mode which is not automatically selected in one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode, at least one of the plurality of characters being illuminated by yet another one of the plurality of illuminating lights which has a fourth color that is different from the first, second and common third color.
Preferably, at least two of the plurality of characters which can be illuminated by the illuminating device represent corresponding at least two different program exposure modes.
In an embodiment, at least two of the plurality of characters which can be illuminated by the illuminating device correspond to respective at least two groups of numerals which represent different shutter speeds.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an operation device of a camera is provided, including an indication member including a plurality of characters; an operation member which is movable relative to the indication member and includes an index mark for pointing at one of the plurality of characters when the operation member stops at a corresponding stop position thereof; an illuminating device which illuminates at least one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark points; and a stop mechanism for stopping the operation member at the corresponding stop position, wherein the stop mechanism lies substantially in a plane in which the illuminating device lies.
Preferably, the operation device further includes a support member on which the at least one light emitter is mounted; wherein the indication member includes a second plurality of characters, wherein character portions of the indication member which respectively correspond to the second plurality of characters are opaque, and at least one element of the stop mechanism is fixed to part of the support member which faces the opaque portions of the indication member.
In an embodiment, the operation member is formed as a rotatable cylindrical member which is rotatable relative to the camera body, and wherein the indication member is formed as a disk member which is surrounded by the operation member.
In an embodiment, the operation device further includes a support disk positioned behind the indication member, the illuminating device being fixed to the support disk. The operation member includes a bezel having the index mark which is rotatable around the indication member and the support disk.
Preferably, the bezel includes a bottom end member, the bottom end member having a through hole at the center thereof, wherein the support disk includes an axial shaft which is fitted in the through hole, the support disk being fixed to the camera body via the axial shaft.
Preferably, the operation device further includes a stop mechanism for stopping the operation member at the corresponding stop position. The stop mechanism includes a series of click holes formed on the bottom end member at predetermined intervals, a spring member part of which is fixed to the support disk, and a click ball which is fitted in a spring member hole formed on the spring member to stay engaged with the spring member hole. The click ball is continuously pressed against the bottom end member by the spring member so as to be engaged with one of the series of click holes when a rotation operation of the bezel stops.
In an embodiment, the illuminating device includes a plurality of LEDs which are arranged on the support disk substantially along a circle at predetermined intervals. The support disk includes a receiving hole in which the spring member is positioned, the plurality of LEDs being arranged on portion of the support disk other than a portion of the support disk on which the receiving hole is formed; and the spring member is positioned so that the hole thereof is positioned in the receiving hole.
Preferably, the operation device further includes a control device for selecting at least one of a mode, a function, and a setting which corresponds to one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark is set at, to operate in accordance with the selected mode, function, and setting; wherein in the case where power of the camera is ON, the control device controls one of the plurality of LEDs, which corresponds to the one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark points, to be turned ON.
In an embodiment, the control device turns OFF one of the plurality of LEDs after a predetermined period of time elapses after the one of the plurality of LEDs is turned ON; and the control device turns ON one of the plurality of LEDs which corresponds to the one of the plurality of characters at which the index mark is set at, each time the bezel is operated.
In an embodiment, the camera includes an auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from different modes based on predetermined conditions; and a flash-prohibiting auto picture mode in which an appropriate mode is automatically selected from the different modes based on predetermined conditions, a flashlight unit, which is coupled to the camera body, being prohibited from discharging in the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode. One of the plurality of characters represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode. The remaining characters of the plurality of characters represent each respective remaining the different modes. In the case where the power of the camera is ON while the index mark is set at the one of the plurality of characters which represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode, the control device turns ON one of the plurality of LEDs which corresponds to the one of the plurality of characters which represents one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode; and the control device further turns ON another one of the plurality of LEDs which corresponds to one of the another characters of the plurality of characters which represents one of the different modes that is automatically selected in one of the auto picture mode and the flash-prohibiting auto picture mode. In the case where the power of the camera is ON while the index mark is set at one of the another characters of the plurality of characters which respectively represent the different modes, the controller turns ON one of the plurality of LEDs which corresponds to the one of the another characters of the plurality of characters which respectively represent the different modes.
In an embodiment, the control device turns each of the plurality of LEDs ON and OFF in a predetermined particular pattern immediately after the power of the camera is turned ON, wherein the control device does not turn the plurality of LEDs ON and OFF in the predetermined particular pattern thereafter, in a power-ON state of the camera.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Applications No.11-175570 (filed on Jun. 22, 1999), No.11-175968 (filed on Jun. 22, 1999) and No.11-178423 (filed on Jun. 24, 1999) which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.